Forbidden Robot Love
by Invaderdoom78
Summary: Written in 2011 pretty much a giant cross-over centered around Nos-4-a2 and my vampire robot OC Eve that I stopped writing when I started High School, so I was about 13 when this was started
1. Chapter 1

This was written in 2011 pretty much a giant cross-over centered around Nos-4-a2 and my vampire robot OC Eve that I stopped writing when I started High School, so I was about 13 when this was started

On a dark and misty evening Eve was on Trade World. Two day's earlier Command Nebula told her that Nos-4-a2 had escaped from prison. Eve was the only one that could get Nos-4-a2 back behind bars. Eve was walking past a dark ally when she was suddenly pulled into the ally. She was stunned and after about three seconds her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

As she started to walk out of the ally when she stepped on something. Eve stopped and bent down to look at what she steeped on and saw that it was a robots arm. As she was examining the robot when she noticed two fang Marks in the robots power pack. She know that there was only one person that could have done this. Eve was about to call the LGMs to come pick up the robots and try to reanimate but her communicator lost it's signal.

Then she jumped when she heard a loud slam behind her she turned around and saw that somehow the entrance to the ally was closed off by a brick wall. She dove to the ground so that she wouldn't get hit by a flying blur. Eve lifted her head enough to see a tail wisp in front of her. She lifted her head the rest of the way only to see a smirking Nos-4-a2 in front of her. She know that she was trapped with Nos-4-a2.

" Well hello there" Nos-4-a2 said as he stuck out his hand to help her up " are you ok?"

" I'm fine" Eve said as she reached out to grab Nos-4-a2's hand.

" I'm sorry I almost hit you when I was landing" Nos-4-a2 said as he helped Eve to her feet.

" Don't worry about it"

Eve walked over to the wall and try to find a way to get out of the ally with Nos following behind her. When Eve got to the wall she started looking for a way to get out. While she was looking for a way out she noticed that Nos-4-a2 was starring and smiling at her.

" What are you looking at?"

" N-nothing" Nos said as he blushed and turned his head away.

" No you were smiling at me weren't you." Eve said as she walked away from the wall and towards Nos-4-a2.

" No I wasn't" Nos-4-a2 said as he turned his head to Eve

" Yes you were"

" No I wasn't"

" Yes you were"

" No I wasn't"

It went like that until their faces were inches apart. They both started blushing when they realized how close they were to each other. Then Nos-4-a2 grabbed Eves arms and started to lean in towards her with his mouth slightly open. When they both heard something falling in their direction. In one minute the object had landed and the first thing that both of them saw was the big green Z.

"Ah I see you've captured the girl Nos-4-a2" said evil emperor Zurg on a medium triangular sized monitor.

" How did you know were we are and that I had captured Eve?" Nos said as he moved so that he was facing Zurg but so that he was still gripping Eves arm's.

" Yea how did you?"

" Well I - I just did ok, now will you stop with the questions already, just whate there I'll send Dark Mater over to pick you two up" Zurg said as the monitor went black, Oh and do what ever you want to her until Warp gets here" Zurg said as the screen flashed on the off again.

" Well what to do until then, I know" Nos-4-a2 said as he looked at Eve.

Nos started to lean towards Eve's face and slowly closeing his eye's. Eve quickie realized what Nos was doing so she did the same as he did.

BOOM

" Let go of that ranger Nos-4-a2" Buzz said as he and Booster emerged from the smoke.

" Your surrounded" Mira said as she ghosted through the building next to them.

" How does everyone know were we are"

" We just followed the mobile monitor thingy Zugr sent" Booster said as he got his wrist laser at the ready.

They all looked up when they heard a loud woosh above them. Just then Mira shot Nos-4-a2 with her wrist laser. Nos-4-a2 let go of Eve and shrieked in pain. When Eve was free a large tube came out of 42 and sucked Eve into the ship. Then Buzz ran over to Nos and hand cuffed him. When Eve got out of the tube she was in the bridge.

" Thank god your ok!" XR said as he rushed over to Eve and hugged her.

" We nabbed Nos-4-a2, Eve did he bite or try to bite you?" Buzz said as he walked into the bridge.

" How long were you trapped in that ally with him?" Mira said behind Buzz

" You must have been trapped for at least 20 minuets" Booster said as he sat in his area

" No he didn't, I have no idea, and I don't think it was that long" Eve sayed to anwser all the questions.

" Well I'm just glad no one go hurt or bitten" XR said as he let go of Eve and walked over to his area.

Eve excused herself to make shore that nothing was damaged or missing. When the door shut behind her, Eve took off for the prison cells. Eve started to move faster towards the cells but stopped because she thought that she heard Warp's ship go by. When Eve got to the prison cells lucky for her Nos-4-a2 was in the first cell you see when you enter the room. Eve ran over to the cell put her hands on the bars and looked in at noncoffined Nos-4-a2. Nos floated over to Eve and put his hands on top of her's.

" I know what you wanted to do in the ally" Eve said as she looked into Nos-4-a2's eye's

" Oh really then what was it I wanted to do" Nos-4-a2 said as he looked back into Eve's eye's and started to lean towards her.

" I'll show you" Eve said as she leaned forward and pressed her lip's agents his.

" Nice job Nossy baby. Torque said as he stuck his head out of the cell diagonal from them.

Eve and Nos broke the kiss and looked over at Torque.

" What are you talking about Tork and who is Nossy I can't see it's not liked I can stick my head out" said a voice minuets form the cell across from Torque

" XL, is that you" Eve said as she backed away from Nos-4-a2's cell.

" Yeah, who's Nossy"

"Nos-4-a2"

" Torque why did you way to go Nossy?" XL said as there was a loud explosion and the ship started to shake.

Then Warp Darkmater came on the speakers

" Hey Lightyear now tell me wear Eve is"

" Why do you care Warp?" Buzz said on the speakers as well

" Because Zurg has plans for her, now be a good ranger and tell me wear she is"

" There's no way I'm going to tell you"

" Fine then I guess I'll just have to destroy your ship to find her" Warp said as got off the speaker.

Then there was a loud whoosh, another loud explosion, and the warning alarm went off and all the jail cell door's opened.

" Eve stay were you are we'll try and get away from Warp he's not gonna get you" Buzz said on Eve's communicator.

Buzz started dodging Warp's blast's and rocking the ship making everyone in the holding area stumble and falling. Then suddenly there was a big and loud explosion that shut down all the ships power and caused 42 to plummet towards the nearest planet. Every thing that wasn't strapped down started to slide towards the front of the ship. XL ran into his cell when a large table came at him Torque grabbed onto the edge of his cell door to keep from sliding. When Eve started to slide Nos-4-a2 used his new upgrade to turn his to turn his tail wisp into a pare of legs and wrapped his arms around her to stop her from hitting the wall.

" Whoa since when can you do that"

" Is that really important now"

Suddenly 42 crashed and everyone fell excepted for XL who rolled out of his cell and Eve who was still in Nos-4-a2's arm's. When everyone stood up Eve and XL rushed to the bridge.

" Ya know that your hand was on Eve's breast" Torque said as he walked of the Nos-4-a2

" Really I though it was her arm, it was soft it should have been hard and mentally not soft.

" What happened were are we" XL said as he rushed next to his little brother XR

" It's my home" Eve said as she stood in between Buzz and Mira.

" This is your home it's nice and like an old Japanese village, or like a village from Naruto " XR said


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone aboard 42 got out and looked around in groups. Eve went with Nos-4-a2, XR went with his brother XL, Buzz Mira and Booster went with Torque. They all ended up in the same place with a teen age girl (me) jumping and spinning in circles and a guy with a lot of pressings on his face (Pein) starring at her with a unimpressed look on face.  
" Can't you be normal for one day" Pein said as I stopped spinning.  
" What is this normal you speck of ?" I said as I stare at him with a blank face.  
" Give it up Pein she can't be what she doesn't know about" Konan said as she walked over to Pein and kissed his cheek.  
" Yeah and beside Kisame bet me five dollars to do that for three minuets and I won" I said as Kisame gave me the money, then I walked over to Pein and slapped him with the five dollar bill.  
" Jennifer stop slapping people with money" Eve said trying not to laugh.  
" You know these people" Buzz said as he walked next to Eve.  
" Yeah I know everyone that lives here I'll introduce you guy's to them all later once we figure out were to put Torque, XL, and Nos-4-a2."  
" How about Superjail it would be a perfect place for Torque but I'm not so sure about XL, and it's defiantly not a good place for Nos-4-a2" I said  
" Why won't it be a good place for the robots" Buzz said as he walked next to me  
" Because the place is filled with technology that XL could hack into of Nos-4-a2 could bite, Superjail could keep Torque and all his multiples locked up"  
" How do you know so much about them?"  
" Eve told me and the little ones about some of her missions"  
"Who ells do you know about"  
" Gravitina, Warp Darkmater, Romac, and Evil Emperor Zurg" I said as a group of little kids and a robot ran past everyone but three kids and the robot stopped.  
" Oh no not the old people" Zzub said as he, Feara, Blister, and X-treme stopped.  
" Zzub, don't calling people that" Spark said as she and Nova came over to their sister Eve.  
When XL and XR looked at Spark and Nova XL's jaw dropped slightly and XR pressed his face agenst his dome and stared fogging up the front of his dome. Nos-4-a2 looked over at them and saw what they looked like, and he know that they both had a crush on Eve, and he was hopping that they had fallen in love the girls that had just appeared.  
" Oh guy's these are my sisters Spar, Nova, and where is Sora" Eve said as she started looking around  
" She's was running in the group" X-treme said as he rolled away.  
" Yeah, we were racing and her and Danielle were in the lead." Feara said as she rejoined the race.  
" And I'm going to beet them" Blister said following Feara.  
" I really just want to catch up to Violet " Zzub said jogging away.  
" Why is it that every time you guy's have a race you only want to run with Violet?" Spark asked Zzub.  
" Because he heart's her" Crystal (coolce112) said as she came out of no wear holding her finger' s in a heart shape.  
" Wear the fuck did you come from" Konan said slightly startled.  
Crystal diapered in a puff of smoke then Eve went around and introduced everyone, then there was a loud door slam and Sasuke and Sakura rushed in.  
" Hey guess what" Sasuke said as he ran next to me.  
" What is it Sasuke" Itachi said walking out side of my house.  
" You'll never guest what, I was walking in the woods and I heard a shriek, I walked around a tree and saw a king snake hanging from a tree branch in front Sakura"  
" Sasuke walked next to me grabbed his sword and killed it" Sakura said  
"SAKURA" Jen screamed as she ran towards us.  
Sakura screamed ran over to Jen and hugged her.  
" What are you doing here"  
" I was thinking about joining the akatsuki"  
" Really"  
" She can't" Pein said as I elbowed him in his side "alright she can join" he gripped his side looked at me and said I hate you"  
" I know you do but if you do anything I'll kick you out of my house or send Saber, Blue, Shaq, or Spike after you" I said while Pein walked away " wait didn't you blowup" I said pointing at Nos-4-a2.  
" Yes I did, and a man that was rapped completely in paper" nos-4-a2 said before I cut him off.  
" Wait did he have white dragon eye's and three black lines under his right eye"  
" Yes, how did you know ?"  
" I'll be right back" I said as a spiral pattern apred and opened then I came out with an old spell book in my hands, I opened it to a random page and started shaking it with paper falling out of it.  
The paper on the ground started to spin like a tornado and a man aperied.  
" Did he look like this", I said pointing at him.  
" Yes he did"  
" Romax, why didn't you tell me that you were good with robotics and magic"  
" I didn't tell you because you already have enough work to do with your magic lessons and I don't want to over work you " Romax said patting me on my head.  
" You could have at least told me you rebuilt Nos-4-a2" I said crossing my arms.  
" I know I should have"  
" What ever let's just figure out what to do with Nos-4-a2 and XL" I said leading everyone towards my house.  
We all walked the short distance to the akatsuki lair aka my house. I opened the back door and the tiger's ( my cat and Jens bijuu) ran out. But I was fast enough to catch my fat cat but the other Tiger ran to the lawn used the bathroom and hopped on my head.  
" Why do you always lay on my head?" (I put a spell on all the bijuus so that they can be any size thay want but the all prefer to be small)  
" I do because you hair is soft" Tiger said looking down at me.  
" Did he just talk" Mira said pointing at Tiger  
" Yes, me, Raijuu, Saber, Blue, Saqu, K.D, Sanbi, Hachi, and sometimes Spike can talk" Tiger said as we walked into the house.  
" Hey" Killerflower said turning around after putting a disk into the Wii.  
" What ya gonna play"  
" Just dance"  
" Well it's gonna have to wait a minute I need to call Summer and tell her to send jailbot over to escort Torque to superjail then we have to figure out what to do with the robots.  
" Alright but your dancing monster mash with me"  
" Alright"  
" Jennifer can you come up here for a second and bring dippers" Luna said from the children's room.  
" Ok, hey killerflower will you come with me"  
" Sure"  
We grabbed two packs of dippers and ran up stairs.  
" Ok so what should we do with them" Buzz said pointing at XL and Nos-4-a2 " if we can't send them to that jail then what can we do"  
" Hey Eve have you seen Meip" Jen la dragon said looking around.  
" One thing you need to know about her is if she thinks something's cute and someone tries to mess with it she will sucker punch you and she is super strong and she is also a dragon princess and her other half is half demon.  
" Gah, crap" I shouted after there was a loud thump.  
" What happened Jenifer" said  
" I fell on the stairs and landed on my butt" I said laughing with killerflower.  
" Were the fuck are my keys, oh great the two crazies are here" Kakuzu said walking down the stairs.  
" At least it's better then having Crystal over with them, well I guess that would be ok if Nahia was with them she can keep them less crazy" Tiger said hopping off my head and onto the recliner taking a nap.  
" Gesso who" Crystal said walking through the front door.  
" Oh great !" Kakuzu as he slapped his forehead, " there all here now, were is Nahia we need her to be here"  
" Nya" me, killerflower, and Crystal said sticking our tongs out at Kakuzu  
" Nya" Kakuzu said back but we weren't shour if he was sticking his tong out because he was wearing his mask.  
After that jailbot picked up Torque and Kakuzu found his keys and left. Killerflower and I had our monster mash dance with me failing with the lowest score that I had ever gotten on just dance 2 and I'm the best dancer in the house. Then the back door swung open hard and a tall muscular man with a small pointy tail stood looking around.  
" Oh my god, get the fuck out of my house Gaston, or else I'll taze you" I shouted getting out my tazer.  
" Your thirteen and your using that kind of language and you own a tazer?" Buzz said.  
" And pepper spray" Crystal said leaning over to Buzz.  
*fart*" What who's there, what's going on" Tiger said sitting up nerowing his eyes and looking around" What ever's going just nock it off"  
Gaston walked into my house even though I told him to leave.  
" Ops" I said as I tazed Gaston.  
Buzz glared at me and I looked back at him. Then the back door closes and we all turned our heads and Enju walked down the stairs.  
" Gravitina" Booster said pointing at the door.  
" Sis, how have you been" Enju said hugging Gravitina.  
" Wait your sisters, how is that possible" XR said rolling around Gravitina and Enju" your not half alien are you?"  
" No, she's not I'm adopted" Gavitina sad patting XR's dome.  
"Hey I have that potion for you now I couldn't find a spell for it so the effect will only last 24 hours and you have to wait a minuet between each use." I said pulling out a small vile.  
" Alright" Gavitina said grabbing the vile and accidentally kicking Gaston" before I forget a Grounder named Romac fallowed me hear he's outside"  
" Cromac's hear" Mira said getting exited and running outside.  
Every one ells fallowed her except Nos-4- a2, Eve, killerflower, Crystal, and me. We all surrounded Gaston and looked down at him.  
" What should we do with him?" Crystal asked kicking Gaston's foot.  
" I say we abandoned in the woods and let him deal with the wolfs " Eve said with an evil smile speeding across her face.  
" Wow, I've never seen you like this before" Nos-4-a2 said hugging Eve" I like it"  
" Eve I need you to help me" XR said rolling in.  
" Sure What do you need"  
" I need you to help me ask Nova if she'll go on a date with me"  
" How about you go on a double date with XL and Spark" Killerflower said scratching my cats head" maybe it'll be easier than asking her by your self"  
" What about me and Spark" XL said walking in.  
" Killerflower says you and XR should go on a double date with Eve's sisters" Nos said looking at XL.  
" That actually sounds like fun" XL said  
" If I can gather enough courage to do so" XR said rolling into the kitchen.  
" What happened out there ?" I asked as me and Killerflower walked into the kitchen and sat on the spinning chairs at the counter with the backs facing the counter.  
" Mira and Cromac hugged and everyone went to look at 42" Romax said as the pile of newspapers twirled in the air forming his body.  
" Seriously what are going to do with him?" Crystal asked pointing at Gaston.  
" Hey Romax did you give Nos-4-a2 any kind of upgrades or anything like that?" killerflower asked hopping off the spinning chair.  
" Damnet, I can't get off the chair" I said spinning in the chair.  
" Wow, I didn't think it was possible for you to be any weirder" Pein said walking out of the basement.  
" Your right you think can't she get any weirder but she doe's" Tiger said going into the basement.  
" XR Eve we need you to two here now and bring XL and Nos-4-a2 with you" Buzz said on XR's communicator.  
Eve and XR took the villains with them as they left. After they had left the kids came in the house with some guests.  
" Hey Jennifer is it ok that we have Kenny, Cartmen, Kyle, and Eric over?" Soten asked.  
" I guess since there're already here"  
" Can we watch Alice in Wonderland and have a movie night since the adults are going on out for the night?" Lula asked.  
" Aren't there those rangers going to bunk here until there ship is fixed?" Blister asked.  
" I don't know" I said finally getting off the chair" but I' get a room ready for them"  
" I wanna watch Spaceballs" Cartman said.  
" Alice in Wonderland" Lula said walking next to Cartman.  
" Spaceballs" Cartman said turning towards Lula.  
They continued their argument until we had to break them apart because Lula's shadow powers were activating.  
" Ok how about this I'll get the spare room slit into two rooms. Crystal you help them decide on what movie they want to watch and killerflower you call Nahia and see if she wants to come over" I said running towards the steppes" Oh are you guys spending the night"  
" Probably" Crystal and killerflower said at the same time.  
" Alright" I said going up the stairs.  
Crystal and the group of kids went over to the flat screen TV and started looking through the movies when they picked a movie from there they all ran up stairs and started looking through the movies in my room. I started working on the room. Killerflower grabbed her cell phone and called Nahia  
7:30 p.m all the adults were in the kitchen or the small area between the kithen and living room and all the kids and the animals were in the lining room getting ready to have a movie night. With half the kids on the floor some on the red thing that hold blankets two in the spinning chairs the clone demon and dragon kids on the couch and me Crystal Nahia and killerflower on the small couch sitting with our feet in the air and our heads on the floor but we have our heads in the air just so we can say goodbye to everyone.  
" We'll probably be back around midnight so don't stay up to late" Konan said  
" Ok mom" Sara said hugging her mom  
" Don't worry I'll make sure they do" Gravitina said to Konan  
" Deidara Your not going because your going to watch a movie with us and Nahia" I said pulling him next to Nahia.  
" Aren't you going with them?" Feara asked.  
" No I'm not"  
" You should go with them and try out the potion" Cora said looking around" go with Buzz"  
" Yeah you should" Bell said  
" Do it" me Crystal killerflower and Nahia said at the same time.  
" That was kind a creepy you guys" Hidan said backing away slowly.  
" Just go with her please I worked really hard on it"  
" All right I'll go with her but I don't have a suite" Buzz said as I pulled a suite and a dress out of thin air.  
" Ok so I do have a suite"  
" I'll get changed" Gravitina said taking the dress and going into the down stairs bathroom.  
" I'll go upstairs"  
About three minites later Buzz and Gtavitina can into the livening room.  
" You use potion now" I said then I saw Itachi drink Red Bull " Red Bull has bull sperm in it!"  
Itachi did a spit take will the Red Bull and threw the can away.  
" You are one of the most random people I know" Kisame said.  
Then Gravitina drank the potion. We stared at her as the potion took effect.  
" Wow, you look amazeing." Buzz said  
" Thank you"  
" Did you buy this or make it?"  
" I made it" Jen said kissing her kids foreheads.  
" You did a really good job" XR said rolling out the door holding Novas hand then rolling back into the house " What are you doing with that Eve?"  
" Doing with what"  
" With that wirewolf"  
" You mean Auto he's just a puppy he can't do any harm" Miko said  
" With that wirewolf" XR said  
" You mean Auto" Nahia said as Deidara sat on the couch as we were and lower his head.  
" He's just a puppy he can't do any harm" Eve said putting Auto on the floor" Jennifer can Auto stay here mom and dad are at grandma's house Spark and Nova are going out"  
" How did you even get him?" Booster asked" can I stay here"  
" My boyfriend made him for me" Eve said as she looking at the living room full of chuckling kids. "I'm actually going to see him now"  
" Could we meet him?" Booster asked as Sasuke and Sakura walked in with Sakuras new cloak.  
" I'm sure you've already meet him" Blister said chuckling with me, March, and Fugaku.  
" Jennifer can you watch Doomagedin Voltar and Red Menace are going on an evil rampage and Frogg is coming with me to the place we're going to" Mandy said as her Dr. Frogg and Doomagedin walked through the portal that attaches the akatsuki base to the L.O.S.E base.  
" Ok we have to go now" Kismay said putting her hair in a bunt " listen to Booster and do what he says"  
" Hey Kakuzu can we have some money for pizza?" Kurt asked.  
" Alright here's $30" Kakuzu said handing Booster the money and as me Crystal killer flower and Nahia look at him.  
Every one had left except for Sasuke and Sakura.  
" What you guy's gonna watch?" Sakura asked.  
" Different things" Crystal said getting off the couch and ordering the pizza.  
" Really guys your going to watch Spaceballs with them" Sasuke said picking up the movie case.  
" No we couldn't find the case for Shrek 3 so we put it in that case. " I said as Sasuke opened the case.  
About 20 minuets we pizza arrived, we paused the movie and ate, when we were finished we went back into the living room.  
" What do you want to do now Sakura?" Sasuke asked.  
" How about you go upstairs and make out." Nahia said  
" Alright" Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand and running upstairs.  
" Are they seriously going to do it?" Killerflower asked  
"I don't know but lets go find out" Nahia said  
" We're going to stay here and watch the movie" Deidara said  
" I'll go with you" I said  
We quickly walked up the stair's and looked over the wall next to the steps. We started chuckling when we saw that they were making out and then we hurried down the steps before they saw us.  
" They were making out" We said sitting on the floor.  
Sudden location change to a forest.  
" This is nice just you and me" Mira said holding Romac's hand.  
" And no your father" Romac said.  
" What's that?" Mira said  
" I think is Eve and Nos-4-a2" Romac said as he and Mira ran towards them.  
" OMG" Mira said as they hid behind some bushes.  
" Aw how cute I think they would make a nice couple" Romac said as they both saw  
Nos-4-a2 and Eve kiss under the moon light.


	3. Chapter 3

About a minute later Nos-4-a2 got out a small box.  
" I got you something Eve" Nos-4-a2 said as he opened the box.  
" It's beautiful Nos" Eve said taking out a golden neck lass with a red gem in the middle" I love it"  
" Let me help you put it on" Nos-4-a2 said taking the neck lass and putting it around Eve's neck." it look's lovely on you my dear Eve"  
"Thank you" Eve said as she saw that Nos-4-a2 was looking down the hill at some bushes." what are you looking at?"  
Eve turned around and saw that Mira and Romac we're standing behind the bushes.  
" Hi, Eve" Mira said as she and Romac came out from the bushes and started walking towards them.  
" How long have you been behind the bushes?" Nos-4-a2 asked them with an anouied look on his face.  
" Well" Romac started to say before he was interrupted by Mira.  
" How long have you two been dating?!" Mira shouted.  
" Why should I tell you!" Nos-4-a2 shouted back.  
" I'll tell them" Eve said." do you want to know the hole story?"  
" Yes"  
" I'll tell you if, you promise not to tell Buzz"  
" Why shouldn't I tell Buzz?"  
" Please Mira don't tell him I'm begging you don't tell Buzz."  
" Fine, just tell me"  
" Thank you"  
Before Eve told the story they walked to her house and sat on the patyo.  
" Now how should I start the story, ok Mira do you remember a couple days after I joined Star Command Commander Nebula sent me one my first mission?"  
" Yes"  
" Well did he tell you guy's what it was?"  
" No he just told us that he assigned you a mission and that you had to do on your own"  
" Well my mission was to locate Nos-4-a2 and if I was him the first place I'd go to would be Trade World so I barrowed my mom's small ship and...  
every thing get's foggy and wavy as they go into flashback mode.  
" Now if I was an evil energy vampire were would I be" Eve said as she walked on trade world.  
" Hey Eve you lookin' for somthin' important?" a voice said behind her.  
" Well if it isn't Crumford Lorak" Eve turned around" yes I am looking for something but I don't need your help I've got it " Eve said walking away from Crumford  
" That's great and all but where's Buzz?"  
" He's not here I'm alone for this mission"  
" Really does any one even know were you are?"  
" Maybe I'm not shore, why do you care?"  
Eve was able to slip away Lorak from and continue looking for Nos-4-a2. She stopped by a newsbox bot got out a paper and started to read it.  
" That's it!" Eve said looking up from the paper" he has to be here, this generator would be a perfect food source for him, now when dose this go online?"  
As Eve was reading she heard a crash behind her she turned around and saw that the news bot had been attacked and tackled agents a wall by Nos-4-a2. Eve was just looking at them as Nos-4-a2 was finishing draining the bots energy and Eve had torn her synthetic skin earlier that was on her arm reviling her robot mentality.  
" Mmm. Well hello there little android girl" Nos-4-a2 said floating away from the news bot and towards Eve.  
Eve rolled up the newspaper and smacked Nos-4-a2 with it.  
" Ow" Nos said as he rubbed his cheek and as Eve ran away.  
" Alright that bought me some time to think of a plan" Eve ran around a corner and looked around the it" I think I lost him"  
She started thinking when she heard an evil laugh to the right her Eve turned and saw Nos-4-a2.  
" Thought you could lose me didn't you?"  
" Yes I did and I still can" Eve said as her wings can out and she flew away.  
" She's a sneaky ranger" Nos-4-a2 said fallowing her.  
" Damnet I gotta lose him"  
Eve started flying around buildings trying to lose Nos-4-a2.  
" Man she's a good flyer" Nos-4-a2 said before he saw her fail at landing.  
He flew down towards her.  
" Your a great flyer but a terrible lander"  
" I know am, I've always been an awful lander" Eve said standing up.  
As Eve was standing up Nos-4-a2 grabbed her and held her agents a wall.  
" Let me go"  
" I don't think so you might have been able to escape me twice but your not getting away from me this time ranger"  
" Hay Eve how ya doin?" I said sitting on the edge of the building.  
" Who are you and were did you come from?" Nos-4-a2 said a little startled.  
" Jenifer want are you doing here?"  
" Well I heard you were on a mission and I wanted to see how you were doing, and it seam's I came at the right time" I walked next to them" how dare you touch a princess" I said before I slapped Nos-4-a2.  
" Wait your a princess?"  
" Yes, I'm a vampire princess"  
" But your a robot" Nos said letting go of Eve and backing away from her.  
" Yes let me explain, my parents couldn't make a child out of their flesh and blood so my mom had to build me and she used to work for Star Command so she was able to build me so I could grow like a normal kid and my dad is king of the vampires"  
" So that make's you an energy vampire princess"  
" Yes"  
"I have one other question"  
" What is it?"  
"Why did she slap me?" Nos asked pointing at me" I don't even know you"  
" That's what you get for trying to feed on a princess" I said as I disappeared in a burst of flames.  
" Well that was strange"  
" That's just Jenifer for ya"  
" Alright then she is weird"...  
every thing get's foggy and wavy as they go out of flashback mode.  
" We started talking I gave him my address he came over and some how we end up dating" Eve said ending the story.  
" And she hits hard" Nos-4-a2 said.  
After they were done talking Eve and Nos went into her house and Romac and Mira headed to my house.  
Sudden location change to my living room.  
" Hey Booster can you take everyone but the Kenny's, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Cora, Sara, Dylan, Luna, Sotan, and Fugaku to their room?"  
" Sure thing, ok everyone it's time for bed" Booster said standing up.  
" I don't wanna go to bed" Blister said crossing arm and pouting.  
" Blister go to bed" I said  
" Alright" Blister said walking upstairs.  
" I'm going to bed to" Lula said walking towards the L.O.S.E base portal with Doomagedin fallowing her.  
Just then Mira and Romac walked in.  
" Did any of you guy's know who Eve's boyfriend was?" Mira asked  
" Ya every one in this house and in the village behind the house knew" Soten said  
" Except for that retarded Gaston" I said putting in Space Balls " He stalks Eve and we all way's tell him that Eve's a robot and that she already has a BF but he just dosn't listen."  
" Wait isn't Gaston that guy that I saw the three of you and Nos-4-a2 carry out of the house?" Romac asked  
" Yes " killerflower said" we dropped him in the middle of the village, even though Eve wanted us to abandon him in the woods"  
" What time is it?" Nahia asked" didn't they say they'd be back around midnight"  
" Yes and when we finish the movie it'll be about two in the morning"  
" And watch them not show up until after we finish the movie"  
" Do you guy's wanna watch it with us?" Stan asked  
" Sure" Mira said as she and Romac sat down.  
After we finished the movie we all went upstairs.  
" Their not back yet" I said running up the steps.  
The next morning.  
We all walked down stairs as everyone that left for the place came back.  
" Liar's you weren't back by midnight" Nahia said pointing at them.  
" Explain your selves" killerflower said.  
" No" Naguto said poking killerflowers forehead.  
" Alright that's enough of that our third oddest sister is coming for a visit" Julie said coming out of the bathroom  
" Ok so you guy's have four older sisters that aren't the same age?" Sassori asked  
" Yes Esmarelda who got married to Jen's, Jinx's, Dylan's, and Soten's oldest brother Hitan and then disappeared, Pip who got married to their seconded oldest brother and disappeared as well, Arista who's coming over, and Nancey." Yuri explained.  
" Oh right I'd almost forgot my new friend Jack is coming over" I said" don't you also have a sister Ivanna named who likes to dress in black and purple and looks scary to some people"  
" Yes we do and yes she does"  
The doorbell rings  
" It's unlocked, come in" Vannessa shouted  
" Hey peoples" Arista said walking in.  
" Wow you always do that" Julie said  
" Do what?" Arista asked  
" Show up when we're talking about you" Yuri said  
" Oh I have no idea"  
The phone rings.  
" Who is it?" Crystal asked  
" It's Anya" I said picking up the phone" Hello ,a minuet later, alright Anya and Demongo are coming over"  
" Ok so are they going to come with us when we buy the stuff for the ball?" Flash asked  
" No she said that they were coming with the half that was going to the mall with me, Crystal, Elsa, Jack, killerflower, and Nahia " I said  
" Wait so we're going to have two guys with us?" Meko asked  
" Yes" Crystal said" except you forgot Nos-4-a2 is coming with us too"  
Knocking at the front door  
" It's open" I shouted  
" Wait were are we going?" Alice asked  
" Hey Jennifer I'm her..." Jack said walking in but stopping wonce he saw Arista" Jennifer I need to talk to you alone, he grabbed me and pulled me outside," who was that girl with the pointy ears?"  
" What?" I asked closeting the door.  
" What's her name" Jack said grabbing my shoulders" I need to know he name"  
" Wait you wove her don't you"  
" What no" Jack said looking through the thin window at the side of the door" yes I wove her help me" he droped to his knees and grabbed my legs  
" Alright I'll help you now let go, and her name is Arista"  
" Thank you" Jack said standing up  
" You need to come with us to the mall and I'll try to get you and Arista alone"  
" Thank you" Jack said hugging me  
" Hey who's your new friend?" Anya asked walking up the sidewalk  
" Jack"  
" Wait isn't that Jack O' Lantern from Endsvill?" Demongo asked fallowing Anya  
" At your service" Jack said tipping his hat  
" And now we go in" I said opening the door  
" Were goin to leave you guy's at the dragon plaice" Pein said to Alice  
" Alright" Alice said  
" Ok, so what are we going to do now that everyone but Elsa is here?" Nahia asked  
" Well the first thing we should do is drop off the kids" Jinx said  
"Ok Jack can you and Arista take the kid's?" I asked  
" Sure" Arista said opening the back door with Jack and the kids fallowing  
" Crystal call Elsa, and see if she's ready" I told her  
"Alright" Crystal said getting out her cell phone  
" Hey Nahia killerflower can you come with me up to my room?" I asked walking towards the stairs" we need to get the things ready for the mall"  
" Alright" they both said fallowing me  
" I'm coming to" Crystal said running after us  
" I love your neck lass" Mira said to Anya  
" Thank you it was my mothers" Anya said putting her hand on her neck lass  
" Do you mind if I try it on?"  
" No of cores not" Anyu said taking off her neck lass and handing it to Mira.  
" Ok so we'll pick you up soon and don't forget your chicken mask" Crystal said hanging up  
" Alright time to pass out masks I get the lizard Crystal get's the gorilla Nahia gets the cat and killerflower gets the puppy" I said passing out the masks.  
" Who's that in the yard?" Killerflower asked  
" It's Aku and Jeff" Raijuu said on my bed as I opened the window took off the screen and stuck my head out the window  
" Demongo I'm trusting you to keep my daughter safe" Aku said  
" Yes my master I will not disappoint you" Demongo said  
" Except you already have, you didn't defeat samurai Jack and enslave his essence" Jeff said glaring at Demongo  
" Hi Aku, hey lama" I shouted wavering from my window  
" Hello Jennifer" Aku said looking at me  
" Stop calling me lama" Jeff shouted angrily at me  
" NEVER, lama" I said thronging a crumpled peace of paper at his head  
" I hate you"  
" Come one Jeff she's just a kid" Anya said" don't worry father I'm positive that I'll be safe with Demongo"  
" I just want to know that your safe"  
" Don't worry I'll make keeping her safe my top priority"  
" We're just going to the mall the only way any of us wouldn't be safe would be if someone robbed the mall and took someone as a hostage" killerflower said coming next to me  
" But I drought they'll take any of us hostage we're going to have an energy vampire, an essence stealer, and a pumpkin head prankster" I said  
" Yeah your probably right plus every adult that's with us could easily kick their ass"  
" And your crazy and own a tazer and peperspray" Pein said from the downstairs door that was open  
" Shut it"  
Everyone finished talking and ether left or went in the house.  
" Crystal call your boyfriend who thinks bigfoot is stalking him in the wood's and tell him to meet us at the mall in front of Spenser's" I said putting the screen back on the window and closing it  
" Alright" Crystal said dialing his number  
" Jenifer Crystal Nahia Killerflower it's time to go" Luna said shouting up the steps  
" We'll be right down" killerflower shouted  
" Ok I'll meet you their soon" Crystal said hanging up" let's go"  
We all went down stairs and split up into groups all the girls along with Jack, Nos-4-a2, Demongo into the gradge and all the guys in another group outside towards the village.  
" We are taking the van because it already has a spell on it that makes it as big as you need inside" I said  
" Aright I'm driving" Mandy said  
" Alright and now we go to Elsa's" Crystal said  
" And now we leave" I said as the gradge door opened  
" Who's shoes are these?" Jack asked holding up a pair of white shoe" they're size 8"  
" Put down my shoes" I said looking out of the van  
" These are your shoes you have big feet all the other girl shoes are size 6"  
" Ok anuogh with the shoes lets go" Arista said pushing Jack towards the van  
We drove down the driveway down the hill and onto the paved street  
" Ok Crystal now which way do I go?" Mandy asked  
Crystal gave Mandy the directions  
" Elsa" me and Crystal shouted as we hopped out of the van and ran to Elsa  
" Crystal, Jennifer" Elsa shouted running towards us  
" Do you have your chicken mask?" Crystal asked as we hugged Elsa  
" Yes, this is going to be awesome" Elsa said getting out her mask  
" But first we have to dump Crystals BF" I said" in front of Spenser's"  
" Alright" Elsa said as we walked to the van  
We all got back into the van and took off and I introduced everyone. About 10 minuets later we left Elsa's naborhood passed mine and were almost by my great grandmothers house  
" Is that Mr. Bauer?" I asked" hey Mandy drive slowly by that house up their"  
" Roll down the windows and put your mask on" Crystal said putting on her mask and handing me mine  
When we drive next to my great grandmothers house we stick our masked heads out the window and scream" Hi "  
" Drive drive drive" Elsa shouted to Mandy motioning her hand to go faster  
" Why did you bring those masks?" Nos-4-a2 asked taking off our masks  
" We're returning the masks" Elsa said  
" You don't have a mask"  
" Yes I do" Elsa said pulling out her chicken mask" see"  
" Wait don't you also have a cat and puppy mask?" Anya asked  
" Yes but we don't need to return them" I said taking back the masks  
" Wait where's Sakura?" Nahia asked looking around  
" I have no idea" Arista said  
" Hold on let me call the guy's and she if she went with them" Konan said getting out her phone  
" And I'll call the house" Kismay said getting out their phone  
" Well she's not with the guys, and nether is Sasuke" Konan said hanging up  
" Kismay..." Jack said before he was cut off  
" Hold in it still ringing, no ones answering" Kismay said hanging up  
" Well I'm sure that Sasuke and Sakura will be all right together and alone" Jen La Dragon said  
We all exchanged glances with worried looks on our faces. About 25 minuets later we arrived at the mall.  
" Ok so how are we going into the groups?" Julie asked  
" Well me, Crystal, Elsa, Nahia, and Killerflower were going to meet Crystals BF" I said"  
"Oh I know Jack, Demongo, Nos-4-a2, Arista, Anya, and Eve could go in one group we could go in another everyone that needs to get their hair cut can go in another and everyone else can go in another group" Killerflower said  
" Do you like the word everyone?" Jack asked  
" Yes I do!"  
We walked into the mall and got into groups  
" Do you guy's have your cell phones?" Jen asked looking at the people that are planning to run around the mall wearing masks  
" Yes" we all said at the same time  
" Aright you can go now" Jen La Dragon said" but met us by the robot alligator ride at 6:30 alright"  
" Ok, see you guy's later" I said as we ran to Spencer's" alright Crystal what time did you say your BF was going to be here?"  
" In a couple minuets"  
" Wait doesn't he think bigfoot stakes him in the wood's?" Elsa asked  
" Yes and that's exactly why we're going to be wearing bigfoot costumes when we meet him" Crystal said  
" Hey I thought we were going to wear animal masks" Elsa said  
" We are after we scare the crap out of Crystals BF, but first we need to stop at the restroom so we can change into the costumes and when we're done we run back into the restroom" I said as we walked into the restroom  
We all gather into the largest stall there I got out my small book of spells and started flipping through pages.  
" Here it is" I said performing the spell  
Elsewhere with Eve, Nos, Anya, Demongo, Arista, and Jack  
" Hey Anya look back at Jack look at his face" Demongo said to Eve  
" Why?" Eve asked  
" Just do it"  
" Alright" Eve said as she turned her head to look at Jack" OMG he's got the same face you do when your with Anya he must have a crush on Arista"  
" I know" Demongo said then he looked at Eve with an angry look" I don't make that face"  
" You so totally do ,you can denigh it all you want but it's true" Eve said as ran she next to Nos  
" Hey Eve" A voice said  
" Hi Mira" Eve said as Mira and Gravitina walked over to them" When did you guy's get here?"  
" OMG, were did you get that neck lass Eve?" Gravitina asked  
" She got it from her boy friend" Mira said looking a little uncomfortable  
" Hey do you guy's want to have lunch with us?" asked  
" Sure" Mira and Gravitina said at the same time  
Back to me, Elsa, Crystal, Killerflower, and Nahia  
" Ok there he is you guy's ready?" Crystal asked  
" As ready as we'll ever be" every one but Crystal said as Crystals BF walked infrint of the store  
" Big foot attack!" I shouted as we ran out of the store wearing big foot costumes and started chasing him.  
He took of running as fast as he could screaming" help Big foot stalked me in the woods now here!"  
" BTW I'm breaking up with you!" Crystal shouted as we headed towards the restroom  
We all went into the restroom and started laughing as we took off the costumes.  
" That was so much fun" Elsa said as I got the masks out again  
" And we're going to have a lot more fun but we have to make sure that we stay away from Nos-4-a2" I said putting my mask on  
" But what if we do?" Nahia asked  
" If we do than we run for our fuckin' lives" I said as we left the restroom" and now we start our rampage"  
" Wait is that Michael?" Elsa asked  
" Holly crap I think that is him" Crystal said  
" OMG we need to get him" I said  
" I know let's fallow him and when he notices us we start chasing him" Elsa said  
" Let's go" Crystal said  
We started fallowing him and every time he turned around we'd hide behind something. Until we got close to DEB. We split up so that we were surrounding Michael and started closing in on him.  
" Hello Michael" Crystal, Elsa, and I said at the same time  
" Hi creepy people in animal masks" Michael said backing slowly into DEB's  
" Get him!" Elsa shouted as we ran at him  
" No stay away from me crazy people!" Michael shouted running into DEB.  
We all fallowed him in and started running all around DEB. He though he'd lost us but just to be sure he did Michael hide in the hurricane machine but he was far off. We surrounded the machine and opened the door and some how Michael was able to slipp past us. And the chase begin again. But we weren't looking around were Michael was going and we ran into Nos-4-a2 and the others.  
Nos-4-a2 turn's around in the chair he was sitting in" wait isn't that Michael?" Nos asked as he stood up and grabbing me as we ran by" Jennifer what are you doing?"  
Everyone Elsa, Crystal, Killerflower, and Nahia stopped running as Nos pulled off my mask but I quickly grabbed back the mask as Michael turned around to see what was going on. To keep Michael from finding out who I was I through the mask at his face and than I ran away screaming and spazzing out. Killerflower, Nahia, and Crystal fallowed me spazzing out as well but Elsa just stayed behind because she didn't know who Nos-4-a2 is but she started panicking when she was alone so she ran up to Michael grabbed the mask and spazzed out with us. We all met back in the middle of the mall.  
" Was that Nos-4-a2?" Elsa asked out of breath  
" Yup" Nihia said out of breath as well  
" Here's your mask" Elsa said handing me my mask  
" Thanks" I said taking my mask back  
" Hey Jennifer" A voice said coming towards me  
" Hi Grim, Billy, and Mandy" I said waving  
" Hello Jenifer" Mandy said as her and Billy walked next to me  
" Hi Jennifer happy birthday" Bill said running in circle around me" happy birthday, happy birhtday, happy birthday"  
" Billy, her birthday isn't until the 21st" Grim said  
" Oh, happy birthday!"  
" Billy" Mandy said  
" Thank you Billy" I said putting him on the head  
" Before I forget I got a present for you" Grim said reaching into his cloak" here I got you a new spell book"  
" Woo new spells!" I said grabbing the book and raising it over my head" thank you"  
" What did you guy's do to that boy earlier?" Jack said walking towards us" hello Grim, don't worry I won't try to steal your sieth again"  
" What ever just stay away from me" Grim said  
" So what did you do?" Jack asked again  
" We chased him in masks" Killerflower said  
" Cool"  
We all went our septet way's again. The five of us were getting hungry so we stopped to get some pizza.  
Back to Eve, Arista, Anya, Demongo, Jack, and Nos-4-a2.  
" What's wrong with those girls" Nos-4-a2 said looking aggravated  
Eve grabbed Nos-4-a2's hand and moved towards him" Don't worry about them they're just kids and Crystal is special" Eve said" you need to learn to get along with them because, when your here might be the only time we can be together without worry"  
Nos let go of Eve's hand and sighed" I don't know if I can" Nos said as he looked at Eve and sighed again putting his arm around her shoulder pulling Eve closer to him" alright I'll try"  
Mira was looking at them the hole time and she realized how much they cared about each other and felt bad that she even considered telling Buzz about there loving and caring relationship.  
" Mira are you ok?" Gravitina asked  
" Huh" Mira said deep in her thoughts  
" Are you ok" Gravitina repeated  
" Yhea, I was just thinking about stuff"  
" You were thinking about telling Buzz weren't you?"  
" Yes I was but now I don't know"  
Anya had over Gravitina and Miras conversation" Well isn't this kind of like your and Romax's relationship?" Anya asked  
" What do you mean?" Mira asked  
" Well, didn't your father not want you to date Romac and he tried what ever it would take to keep you apart?" Anya asked  
" Yes"  
" If you tell Buzz he'll most likely tell commander Nebula and then the two of them might do the same thing your father did"  
" Unless they see it as a good thing" Gravitina said  
" Huh" Mira and Anya said  
" Well if there's someone from Star command dating as Buzz calls Zurgs vial sidekicks like Nos-4-a2 then when he does something evil then. Eve can just call him and ask him some questions, figure out were he's hiding, or just ask what Zurgs evil plans are"  
" Your right that could happen" Anya said  
" I thing what Gravitina said would be better" Mira said" ya know so we have someone on the inside"  
" Lets just see how this plays out. Hopefully ether nothing will happen or the second thing that Gravitina said will happen" Anya said  
" Mira Eve I think I see Buzz" Arista said as Nos-4-a2 quickly removed his arm from Eve's shoulder and they put some space in between them as Buzz started walking over  
" Mira Eve I didn't expect to see you guys here" Buzz said pointing at Nos-4-a2" why is he with you?"  
" Well, we thought it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone so we brought him with us" Eve said worried that Buzz might seen them together  
" That's a great idea to have constant supervision on him" Buzz said" nice thinking ranger"  
" Thank you" Eve said as Buzz walked away  
Everyone waited until they were sure Buzz was gone and couldn't see them anymore.  
" Do you think he saw anything?" Nos asked  
" No, I don't think so" Demongo said  
" Good" Nos said putting his arm around Eve again  
" That was close" Eve said  
" Yeah to close"  
Time and location change to 6:15 and to me, Crystal, Killerflower, Elsa, and Nahia at a cookie stand in the middle of the mall buying ices  
" Hey Jennifer why did you call that guy in the back yard lama?" Killerflower asked  
" I call him that because he has a long thick neck and long thick hair that looks like a lama's fur and the first time I met him I was like maybe 6 and that just became his nickname some how"'I said taking a sip from my icy  
" Alright"  
" Hey if you were working at a place that sells food and 5 people in animal masks came up to you what would your first reaction be?" Elsa asked  
" Probably the same as that lady who we bought these from" Nahia said as we all started laughing  
" Hey it's almost 6:30 we should probably head to the robotics rides" I said looking at my cell phone  
We ran the short distains to the rides and sat down enjoying our ices as we watched everyone show up but not in groups.  
" Is everyone here?" Yuri asked  
" No, I don't see Nos-4-a2 or Eve" Mandy said" were are those two?"  
" I don't know" Gravitina said  
" Hopefully, Buzz won't see them together if he's still here" Mira said  
We waited for 5 more minuets until Nos and Eve showed up.  
" Alright we're all here now" Vannessa said looking around" so now we can go"  
" Wait where's Jennifer?" Demongo asked  
" She said what she needed to use the restroom" Jack said as I walked out of the pizza place  
" They here?" I asked" let's go"  
We all grabbed our bags and walked towards the front door.  
" Why are you putting that mask on?" Nos-4-a2 said trying not to get mad as I put on my rabbit mask.  
" Michael!" I shouted as I ran into the parking lot  
" NO! Not again" Michael shouted running away  
" Has she been tested?" Nos-4-a2 asked  
" No, but I have and I failed" Crystal said  
" Of course you did"  
" Jennifer get back here!" Mira shouted as I ran as fast as I could to try and catch Michael while everyone else walled to the car that was parked near where we were running. Out of no wear Kayla tackles Michael and knocks him to the ground.  
" Take that" Kayla said walling away as I run to the van opened the trunk hopped in and jumped over the back seats.  
" We really need to get you tested" Nos said as I sat down" some one call Dr. Aymus  
" I tried he's busy" Eve said  
No one said anything on the way to Elsa's we all said goodbye and drove home. When we got back to my house and walked in the we were greeted by a guy in a star command uniform and brown hair. As we walked in the man stood up shocked  
" Nos-4-a2!"  
" Hello ranger Parsec"  
" What's Torque doing here?" I asked walking into the liveingroom" your names Ty right ah a wirewolf"  
" Yes, how do you know I'm a wirewolf?" Ty asked looking at me suspiciously  
" Eve told me, don't worry you arn't the only wirewolf here"  
" Really I'm not the only one, explain how there's another wirewolf here"  
" Shit, I just remembered that in Miko's rock collection has a kanis lunis moon rock in it!" Eve said Fugaku as was looking through his mothers rock box.  
" You mean this" Fugaku said holding up a glowing green moon rock  
" Keep that thing away from me" Ty said  
" Give it to me" Nos said as I elbowed him in his side  
" Ow. Bad idea" I said rubbing my elbow as Nos was laughing" shut up, and stop laughing at my pain"  
" Why should I you laugh at me when I came here covered in chocolate"  
" I was trying not"  
We got into an argument that happened every other time he was here.  
" When was the last time he was here?" Mira asked  
" Last week" Eve said  
" I'm surprised they don't look confused" Vannessa said  
" Before you got here the kids explained everything to me, and he wasn't here yet" Torque said pointing at Ty" you can trust me I won't tell Buzz or Zurg"  
" Does this happen every time he's here?" Ty asked  
" No it's every other time and I'm not going to tell you why he comes here" Eve said walking to the back door to let the dogs in  
" Why do you have a little wirewolf"  
" He's my pet and he's not the other wirewolf here" Eve said picking up Auto  
" How did you get him?"  
" Again with this question" Miko said as she grabbed her box and put it away  
" Stop it" I said as my cat kept staring at me " stop looking at me!"  
" Jennifer don't you need to feed him" Kismay said  
" No I already feed them" Soten said  
" Alright"  
" No ones going to tell you anything Ty" Fera said  
" Why not?" Ty asked  
" Because you'll tell" Sora said  
" Tell who?"  
" People at Star Command!"  
" Wait why are you even here?" Mira asked as a big puff of smoke surrender Ty and he disappeared  
" Ok, what just happened?" Jinx asked  
" He was going to find out the secret so I had to make him go away, no one mentions this to anyone Ty was never here got that" Romax said closeting a jar filled with gas  
" Alright that'll be easy enough" Nos said  
" That depends on who it is Nos-4-a2" Mira said  
" Happy lama, sad lama, mentally retarded lama, super lama, drama lama, big fat momma lama, mousse, camel, fish" Danny said doing the hand jesters  
" Danny, stop that" Crystal said " You don't do it right"  
" You need to stop spending time with Jennifer and Crystal or else you turn insane like them" Nos said pointing at me and Crystal  
" Nos" Eve said grabbing onto Nos-4-a2's arm  
" J, May, Kaz, and Payton are coming" I said  
" Right there's that thing later" Killerflower said  
" And I don't want to go" I complained letting them in  
"Why not?" Crystal asked  
" Because I don't like getting all dressed up for some thing that I'm not going to do anything at, I'll probably just stand out side all night playing fruit ninja or cover orange"  
" No I'm shore you'll have fun" Nahia said  
" Oh really, Crystal you have Ryan who we can pick up to go with you, Nahia you'll have Deidara, Killerflower I don't know who'll go with but I'm shore you'll find some one to go with, and I'll be there alone"  
" That's not true I'm shore you'll find someone to go with" Anya said trying to make me feel better  
" Yeah what ever, we should get ready" I said as me, Crystal, Nahia, and Killerflower headed up stairs towards my room  
" Why does she keep doing that, I'm positive that someone will want to go with her" Gravitina said  
Location change to up in my room  
" Hey Crystal didn't you say you and your sis covered your faces in lipstick once?" I asked  
" Yup"  
" Are you thinkin' about doing that?" Killerflower asked  
" What do you think?" Saber asked laying on the floor " Do you even own lipstick?"  
"No, but I know were to get some"  
" You stole it from Nova didn't you?"  
" Maby, no more questions now the cover our faces"  
We picked our favorit color of lipstick and lipsticked our faces.  
" Ok I need to tack a pic of this" Crystal said getting out her Ipod  
" Alright" Nahia said as Crystal gave Romax the Ipod and he took the pic  
" Ok I'm going to get changed. You guys can run and act insane if you want" Nahia said  
" Insanity!" me, Crystal, and Killerflower shouted as we ran down stairs after me and Crystal ran into a wall  
" Your still doing that" Hidan said going into his and Jen's room  
" Quiet you" I said  
" Lipstick monster people!" we shouted running out the back door  
" Holy crap" Buzz said as we ran past him" Who was that?"  
" My guess is Jennifer, Crystal, and Killerflower" Itachi said  
" Great now we have to catch them" Nos-4-a2 said  
" I'll get Nahia" Deidara said walking upstairs  
" And we'll get ready" J said as her May Kaz and Payton walked away  
Up staires in front of my bedroom door  
" Hey Nahia" Daidara said opening the door" *O/O* Gah" only to find Nahia changing into her drees  
" Holy crap" Nahia gasped looking at Deidara" Get out pervert!" she through a pillow at him and both their faces were beat red  
" That was extremely aquared wasn't it?" K.D said walking by  
Outside with Pein, Nos-4-a2, Kisame, and XL  
" Wear the hell are they?" Pein asked looking through some bushes  
" I don't know but I'm sure they'll show up before the thingy" Kisame said walking away  
" Do you know if any of them have mental problems?" Nos-4-a2 asked  
" I found them!" XL shouted  
" Where?" Pein asked  
" They're sitting in the middle of the road" XL said pointing at the road  
" Really this is the second time she's done that"  
" She's done that before?" Nos-4-a2 asked


	4. Chapter 4

Nos-4-a2 and XL walked over to us and brought us in to the house  
" Jennifer I know this was your idea" Nos-4-a2 said grabbing a wet cloth and as everyone but Killerflower, Crystal, and XL left to get changed  
" It was so what, I was just trying to have some fun before the thing" I said as Nos put the cloth to my face and started to wipe  
" You do know that you don't have to go right?"  
" No I have to go because I'm 14 "  
He sighed" You know I could help you"  
" How?"  
" I could help you leave unnoticed"  
" Who are you and what have you done with Nos-4-a2?!" I asked moving away  
" Calm down" Nos said grabbing my face and finishing whipping " I told Eve I'd try and get along with you and your insane friends"  
" Really, would you really help me?" I asked  
" Yes I would, I'd do anything for Eve"  
" Even stop being evil?" XL asked taking back the clothes he gave to Crystal and Killerflower  
" Yes"  
" Really?" Mira asked as she walked down stairs  
" Gah" Nos said startled and turning around" thank god I thought you were Buzz"  
" If it was Buzz I could use my forget me stick" I said  
" Forget me stick?" XL asked  
" Yes forget me stick"  
" What the fuck is that?" Crystal asked  
" You hit people with it and they forget what happened in the last 5 five minuets" I explained  
" You would have that" Killerflower  
" Along with a tazer, peperspray, wand that can turn into a knife, and pocket sand" Nos said poking me as I smiled  
" Your right I so would and I so do"  
" Which just proves my point that your crazy" Nos said patting my head  
" Are you going to that thing?" Mira asked Nos-4-a2  
" I dought it" Nos said  
" Just because your evil doesn't mean that you can't go to a fancy thingy" Mira said as Eve walked in  
Nos-4-a2's jaw dropped when he saw Eve's dress and said staring" Wow, Eve you look amazing"  
" Oh, thank you Nos" Eve said hugging Nos as Killerflower and Crystal went to get changes  
" Your welcome"  
" Oh me have idea" I said  
" Me have idea" Mira said  
" What is it?" Nos asked  
" I just remembered a spell and potion that'll make robots to look like humans and humans to look like robots"  
" Are you thinking about using it on Nos?" Eve asked  
" Yes, but there will be side affects on the one that castled it" I explained  
" And what would they be?" Nos asked  
" Well I'll laugh uncontrollably and I'll have little control of one of my arms"  
" You know that you don't have to do it right"  
" Yea, but I'd do what ever it takes to help my friends"  
" Well, if you are laughing uncontrollably with no control of your arm than maybe you'll have fun at the thing"  
I ran onto my magic lab and got the spell.  
" You ready?" I asked opening the spell book and potion  
" Yes" Nos said as I preformed the spell  
" Come on I can't get this black lipstick off my face" Nahia said coming down stairs rubbing her face with a wet and soapy cloth" what's going on?"  
" We're making Nos-4-a2 look like a human so he can go to the thing" Mira said  
" And they'll be side affects" I said  
" Well this should be interesting" Nahia said  
" Your right it should" Eve said  
" This better take affect soon I hear someone coming and I think it's Buzz" Blue said from the livening room and as the spell took effect" of course"  
" Eve your dress is beautiful" Buzz said walking towards us" who is this?"  
" Buzz this is my boyfriend Nos and thank you" Eve said as Nos walked over to Buzz  
" I'm Buzz Lightyear and it is a pleasure to meet you" Buzz said shaking hands with Nos as I started laughing uncontrollably" is she alright?"  
" Yea she's fine" Nos said  
" Well I'm going to 42 double check that all the parts are there"  
" See you later" Mira said waiting for Buzz to be out of sight" do you really think this will work?"  
" I don't know" I said as my left arm started spazing out  
" Jennifer you should get changed now" Nos said  
" Why it'll only take about five minuets" I said holding down my arm" I'm just putting on a different shirt and pair of pants"  
" I know you still need to get changed before we leave"  
" Fine, hi Honey, Frogg, and Mandy" I said as Honey, Ruben, and Hank walked in  
" Why don't you ever say hi to me?" Ruden said as I ran upstairs  
" She is ignoring you Ruben" Eric said as he, Summer, Tim, and Winter teleported into the house  
" I know but why?"  
" Because she is Jenifer"  
" Shut up"  
" Just saying" Eric said as there was a loud thump on the stairs  
" What was that?" Summer asked as I walked into the livening room" are you alright?"  
" Yeah I'm fine"  
" Are you sure?" Tim asked  
" Yes I'm sure"  
" Are you positive?" Winter asked  
" Yes, but not in that way"  
" Not in what way?" Hank asked  
" In a way your to young to know about" Honey said  
After that everyone came down stairs ready with XL and XR in android body's and we left.  
Konan looked around" where's Anya, Demongo, Arista, and Jack?" Konan asked looking at me  
" Anya and Demongo said they couldn't make it Arista said she wanted to do something and I have know idea where Jack is" I said as we walked into the building" I don't want to be here"  
" Jennifer stop complaining" Pein said as I started laughing" stop that your creeping me out"  
" Never!" I shouted running around the building laughing like a maniac  
" Oh I almost forgot Emma and Angle are coming" Nahia said as Pein started chasing me  
" Get the fuck back here!" Pein shouted as I hid under a table" come out from under there"  
" No" I said running out from under the table as Pein went under came out and ran after me again  
" Well it looks like she's having fun" Nos said to Eve  
" Your right she does" Eve said watching me  
" Weird" Buzz said walking over to Eve" is she always like this?"  
" Yes she is the only the only thing that's different is the laughing" Nos said as I tripped  
" Well this should be interesting" Buzz said as I stood up and kicked Pein then ran onto a balcony closed the glass door and locked it  
" You'll never catch me now" I said looking over the edge" holy shit he's out here"  
" Who's out there?" Konan asked walking outside  
" I think Gaston is in the bushes"  
" Really" Konan said looking down than into the building" hey, Nos come out here for a minute"  
" Why?" Nos asked walking next to us  
" I think Gaston's in the bushes" I said about to jump off the wall  
" Stop it your not jumping" Nos said grabbing me" I'll take care of it"  
" Fine" I said as Nos got out his laser and shot at the bushes" I could have done that, with a bat"  
" Of cores you could have" Nos said going back inside  
" You coming Nahia's friends are here?" Konan asked  
" Sure"  
We both went in and everyone got acquainted. When a radio ad came out of nowhere  
" Be the third call and you and a friend could win an all expenses paid trip to the village I've not named" everyone in the room was trying to find the source" congratulations your our lucky winner. What's your name son?" The voiced asked as it disappeared  
" What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked  
" I don't know" Tobi said" Weird"  
Everyone went back to what they we doing. like dancing and socializing. That went on until 11:30 and I was calming down so that meant the spell was wearing off. Me, Crystal, Killerflower, Nahia, Angle, and Emma out on the balcony talking when new heard more rustling in the bushes.  
" What was that?" Angle asked" I don't know be we should investigate" Emma said as steps magical appeared next to me and we ran down them as I was carrying my forget me stick.  
When we found the rustling bush we surrounded it.  
" Jennifer poke the bush" Crystal said as I waked the bush  
" Ow" Gaston said emerging from the bush rubbing his head" what am I doing here?"  
" Leaving" I said moving so he could go and losing control of the arm with the stick and hitting him again" nice"  
" Wow, that's the first time I've seen you do that" Emma said as we walked back up the invisible stairs  
" Jennifer get in here !" XR shouted as I ran in  
" What?"  
" Frogg say's that these body's don't look right for us" XL said  
" I can see the hair but nothing else" Frogg said  
" I'd figure this would happen" I said  
" Why?"  
" Because I designed the body's and Romax made them so it's in my point of view not your's"  
" Well do you really think that XL would have a pony tall?"  
" Yes I do, and so does he"  
" She's right" XL said  
" What are you talking about?" Buzz asked walking over to us  
" We're arguing about our android body's" XR said  
" Well I think that they're perfect for their personality's"  
" Ha"  
" Dr. Frogg I have a new evil plan that requires you" Voltar said  
" Were the fuck did you come from?" I asked as Voltar ignored me and walked away dragging Frogg with him" fine ignore me then"  
" I'm sorry what did you say?" XL asked  
" Really" I said punching his arm  
Spark and Nova had came over to us and had taken XR and XL with them somewhere.  
" Isn't that sweet" Buzz said looking at the balcony  
" What's sweet?" I asked looking around  
" Look at the balcony"  
I looked at the balcony and saw Eve and Nos-4-a2 in the moonlight in each others arms. The full moon was high in the midnight sky when Nos backed out of Eve's arm's and held her hands in his.  
" Eve there's something that I must tell you" Nos-4-a2 said as me and Buzz moved in so we could hear them better  
" What is it Nos?" Eve asked  
" Well I-I" Nos shuddered looking into Eve's eye's" Eve I love you"  
" I love you too Nos" Eve hugging him  
" Aw how sweet" Buzz said as Eve and Nos kissed  
" I know, why did it take him so long to say it?" I said as there was a flash and Nos-4-a2 turned back into his robot form" damnet"  
" What just?" Buzz asked looking at me then Eve then Nos-4-a2 and then back to me" so Nos is Nos-4-a2 and he loves Eve and she loves him?"  
" Yes"  
" Well how long has this been going on?"  
" A year I think"  
" That's longer than I'd expect"  
" Well Eve is an independent person so if she does fall in love it's going to last. Wait what's that suppose to mean?"  
" Nothing, but be honest" Buzz said as I got out my forget me stick and was getting ready to whack him  
" Jennifer!" Gravitina shouted as I put it away  
" What was that?"  
" Nothing, that were you saying?"  
" Now I want you to honestly tell me. Is Eve truly happy with Nos-4-a2?"  
" Yes she is, and he's happy with her and I continue prove it"  
" How?"  
" I annoy the crap out of him"  
" But how does that prove anything?"  
" Well, if he's willing to put up with me and to try and get along with me than that proves he's willing to do anything for her"  
" Really how annoying can you be?"  
" Let's see, if he got the chance he'd kill me just like Pein would love to do"  
" Wow"  
" He'll never catch me though, and tomorrow you are acting like you never saw this and that we never had this conversation" I said as Eve and Nos-4-a2 flew of into the night  
Eve and Nos had flown back to Eve's balcony that leads to her bedroom and opened the glass door. He put Eve down and was about to fly away again but Eve grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room. But Nos got out of her grip long enough to close and lock the door behind them and close the shades.


End file.
